fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 374
Revolution is the 374th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With only 40 minutes left until Face activates, Franmalth joins Keyes to delay Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla from deactivating Face manually. The four Fairy Tail Mages try to escape and are assisted by Gray and Natsu, challenging Keyes and Franmalth respectively as Wendy and Carla go to deactivate Face. Summary As Face gets closer and closer to activating, Lucy and Wendy are engaged by Keyes and Franmalth, who plan to stop them from leaving to deactivate the device. Telling Wendy to run as soon as she has distracted both Demons, Lucy summons both Taurus and Aries, the Spirits combining their powers to cast Wool Typhoon, sending a huge cloud of wool into the room and temporarily confusing Franmalth and Keyes. Through the help of Happy and Carla's Aera, the two Fairy Tail Mages manage to effectively creep from the room, though, as they fly down the hallways trying to escape the Tartaros headquarters, Keyes suddenly appears in front of them once more, having seemingly teleported into their path. As both Wendy and Lucy prepare to plow straight into him, Gray suddenly appears and punches Keyes from behind, allowing his friends to fly straight past. Watching them leave in confusion at their hurry, Gray watches as Keyes reforms in front of him, his earlier punch being completely ineffective. Eyeing Gray, Keyes utters Silver's name, greatly confusing the Ice Make Mage. Further down the hallway, Lucy and Wendy are again stopped by Franmalth, who intercepts them and uses Aries' wool attacks to try and halt their escape. Screaming for Wendy to continue on, Lucy watches as the Sky Dragon Slayer flies through the open window, Franmalth failing to catch her as Natsu appears and attacks him. Being quickly filled in on the situation, an angry Natsu turns on Franmalth and begins to engage him in a fight, though, before he can strike, Franmalth utilizes his curse, turning his body into a hybrid of his own and Taurus'; a shocked Lucy realizes the Demon has absorbed both of her Spirits, and is now using their powers. Moving to attack anyway, Natsu is forced to pause when Franmalth changes his face to Aries', distracting the Dragon Slayer and putting Natsu at a disadvantage when he hesitates to attack. Using the same technique, Franmalth pulls forward Taurus' face, though Natsu disregards it and attacks anyway, stating he has no issue attacking that particular Spirit. Thrown backwards from Natsu's attack, the now angered Franmalth stands again, stating that he will show the group his strongest evolution. As the Demon begins powering up and changing, Lucy, Natsu and Happy all stand in horror and total disbelief at how Franmalth can be in possession of that soul. Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla fly to Face's location as there are only 34 minutes remaining until its activation. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes (started) *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Ram, Aries * * |Ēra}} * ** Curses used *Absorption Curse Spells used * |Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)}} * * |Reboryūshon}} Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Khakkhara Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Ram Key Navigation